


Hey, how long has it been?

by loona_biased



Series: LOONAVERSE Drabbles [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: But not in a romantic way let's get that clear, Getting to Know Each Other, How is that not a tag?? Is that not how all friendships work??, LOONAVERSE Universe, Light Angst, One Shot, Repressed Memories, Strangers to Friends, Visions in dreams, i think???, use of the word 'mum' but no character is British it's just me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loona_biased/pseuds/loona_biased
Summary: The girl seemed to be a bit older than Hyunjin, and totally unfamiliar with the area, if the way she looked around was any indication. Still, Hyunjin felt...  something kindred to her.OrHyunjin can't remember Yves, but she knows she should.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Kim Hyunjin (implied), Ha Sooyoung | Yves & Kim Hyunjin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Wong Viian | ViVi (implied)
Series: LOONAVERSE Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816984
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Hey, how long has it been?

Hyunjin had been planning to stay inside that day. But she ran out of yellow paint, and she was really planning on painting some flowers today.

So out she went, fingers tugging on her slightly long sleeves, shoes hardly making a click on the pavement.

\----

It was all because of the cat, you see.

Hyunjin liked to believe that everything happened for a reason. Step in a puddle? A way of getting you to wash your shoes. An acorn lands on your head? It's meant to give you an idea. A cat comes seemingly out of nowhere? You're meant to share company for a while. Usually just you and the cat though, Hyunjin mused, as she followed the leaving cat's trail to a stranger.

The girl seemed to be older than Hyunjin, and totally unfamiliar with the area, if the way she looked around was any indication. Still, Hyunjin felt... something kindred to her. Perhaps it was the fact that Hyunjin had only moved to Tokyo when she was five, and also shy and wide-eyed.

Or maybe it was just the fact that she was wearing a yellow uniform. Perhaps she wasn't that much older then. She must be confident to be bunking off school.

Anyway, she had been sitting on a bench nearby, when the cat (a grey-and-white tabby) left Hyunjin, who had been dutifully stroking it, to go to that girl, who turned her dark eyes to it, slightly shocked at it.

Hyunjin almost giggled at the sight - the girl seemed to be a bit scared even once she had recognised what the creature was - before realising that she might have a bad allergy or a fear (Hyunjin could relate - she was scared of mosquitoes and dogs biting her, so she usually wore long-sleeved shirts). Hesitant, she began to walk off the pavement and crossed onto the grass to reach the cat.

The girl looked at Hyunjin in curiosity but Hyunjin only focused on stroking the cat, which purred and leaned into her palm, exposing the heart-shaped patch of white fur on its chest. Then she spoke up: "Are you familiar with this place?"

Hyunjin nodded, finally meeting her eyes; she could have sworn there were burgundy fractals in her irises, but they seemed to disappear when she tried to focus on them.

The girl smiled, and Hyunjin could see her teeth. "Would it be okay if you showed me around?"

\----

Now obviously Hyunjin knew not to be so friendly with strangers. To be honest, her shyness basically prevented her from being friendly even with acquaintances, which made it awkward to talk with her distant family.

But the girl, who said, "My name is Yves," as if she wanted Hyunjin to remember it, only really spoke to ask questions or make observations as they wandered around. Yves glanced at the clouds like she couldn't believe how far away they were.

Yves had mostly let Hyunjin lead her around the sunlit streets, only occasionally drifting away to look down some alleyways, but not daring to go.

She explained that she had been away from this place for a long time ('a whole lifetime ago' were her exact words) and that she wanted to remind herself of where she came from.

Hyunjin nodded silently: she couldn't really remember a home before Tokyo, but if she closed her eyes and focused, she could just grasp onto glimpses, like a cat reaching for string. And though she scoured photo albums with her parents many times before, she could never find exactly what she was looking for.

\----

After nearly an hour of walking around, Yves told Hyunjin that she had to go home, her slight exasperation indicating a disappointment shared by Hyunjin. She thanked her for her patience, to which Hyunjin assured her that it had been nice. She was even bold enough to offer to meet up again, but Yves only shook her head and said that she would be too busy.

Hyunjin tried not to feel so disappointed at that.

A meow disrupted their goodbye, and the girls turned see the cat from earlier behind them. While Hyunjin was confused ( _had it been following them?_ ) Yves gave a small giggle - one that sounded quite melodic - and kneeled down to pet it.

Hyunjin did the same, thinking about what to say to keep Yves around a bit more, before settling on, "Are cats your favourite animal too?"

Yves faltered for a moment - Hyunjin was scared she had said something wrong - before continuing her strokes and looking at Hyunjin. "Are they yours?" Hyunjin nodded, and Yves nodded back. "I do like them, but they aren't." They continued petting the cat in silence. "I think birds are nice. So majestic."

Hyunjin contemplated that, before saying, "I think a swan would suit you."

This time, Hyunjin only just caught the stutter in Yves' movements, who only shook her head and gave a short laugh. "I think swans are ugly."

Hyunjin wasn't sure what to make of that, but Yves suddenly grinned. "Hey, I have something for you." Hyunjin was surprised at that, watching as Yves brought two butterfly-shaped hairclips out of the pocket of her olive jacket, one yellow, the other blue. "Consider it a thank you. For guiding me around." Her eyes squinted in the way that only authentic happiness could make them. "It's nice to be home." And with Hyunjin's muted nod of gratitude, Yves gave a final goodbye to her.

And as Yves walked away, Hyunjin had to hold back the urge to run to her and hug her and ask her so many more questions.

She had forgotten all about the paint.

\----

Later when Hyunjin greeted her mother on returning home, she received a confused glance: it was only then that she realised she had been speaking a language that was neither the Japanese in which Hyunjin had become fluent nor the Korean which she had spoken in her family but was still one which she recognised.

\----

That night Hyunjin dreamed she was a ginger cat.

She knew that she was on an island surrounded by water, but she wasn't scared.

As she wondered about the island, she took note of a smaller fuzzy creature fluttering about near her.

Whenever she tried to climb a tree, it flew near branches that would aid her journey.

Whenever she wanted food, it would fly from out of nowhere to provide food.

When she started feeling fatigue, it shaded her eyes from the sun with its wings.

(Upon waking up, Hyunjin would recognise this creature as a fruit bat.)

However she felt the presence of something above them and absent-mindedly nudged the bat away to take note of the silhouette of a bird flying high above the island, and took note of its white feathers in her final moments of consciousness.

\----

Hyunjin didn't wake up with a start, but her mind was racing. She blinked at the ceiling and realised that the fuzziness wasn't just from sleep, but from tears too.

She didn't feel as sad as she did... lonely. The scenes felt _so familiar _to her: the kindness that the bat offered to her and the guardianship she sensed from the bird flying overhead... she had felt accustomed to it.__

____

\----

____

Hyunjin kept on seeing the cat - the grey-and-white one as opposed to the one from her dream - around after that. At first she was concerned that its owner was worried sick looking for it (although she knew that cats were wont to stroll around on a whim), but there were no missing posters around, and nothing online about it. So Hyunjin let it be.

____

Still, Hyunjin wasn't deterred from bringing food to the cat. She'd feel guilty if she didn't take care of it.

____

On the first occasion, the cat had brought a tattered black ribbon. Having been making a hat, Hyunjin cut a strip of her own ribbon - coincidentally the same thickness and shade - and wrapped it gently around its neck. She didn't mind too much, she had a surplus anyway.

____

The next time the cat came, it no longer had the ribbon but a bookmark between its teeth. Hyunjin really was confused as to whether this cat had an owner or not.

____

But before she could do anything, the cat dashed into the kitchen.

____

Hyunjin hurried after it, but the cat was too quick - it leaped onto the table, dropped the bookmark and jumped through the window with a sheet of paper in its mouth, the one onto which Hyunjin had just been drawing some birds.

____

Hyunjin scrambled past the furniture to the window but the cat was nowhere to be seen.

____

She grumbled softly, before going over to inspect what the cat left, confirming that it was indeed a bookmark, in surprisingly good condition as well. It was a metallic blue, with cursive writing engraved into it, although Hyunjin was unfamiliar with the language.

____

\----

____

Hyunjin hadn't seen Yves for a few months, but when she saw her walking through the streets, she recognised her immediately. And as if an electric current ran between them, Yves turned her way.

____

There was something different in her demeanour - there was something more grounded in her movements, less questioning and more ambitious in her gaze.

____

But her eyes still lit up at the sight of Hyunjin, who felt such relief at the confirmation that _no, meeting Yves wasn't just a dream. ___

______ _ _

\----

______ _ _

Hyunjin and Yves seemingly talked about nothing on the queue to buy food for the birds.

______ _ _

Yves had asked Hyunjin if she was free to take her to a pond or lake this time, and Hyunjin was eager to. This particular one offered feeding sessions and boat rides, but neither of them really had the currency to do the latter.

______ _ _

Yves told Hyunjin about how she had to leave town for a 'family issue' for a bit, but she had come back a while ago (Hyunjin tried to ignore how vague she was about the timings). Hyunjin asked if everything was okay at home. Yves gave a sad smile and nodded, which Hyunjin understood to mean, "It will get better."

______ _ _

And now they were sitting on a bench, throwing food to the birds that passed them. For a while, there was an amiable silence, as if they were two people who had always been friends rather than two strangers. Then some swans and cygnets passed them and Hyunjin was suddenly reminded of her dream.

______ _ _

"Yves, do you still hate swans?"

______ _ _

Yves didn't hesitate to shake her head - another new change for Hyunjin - and say that she'd come to appreciate them.

______ _ _

"I always thought the babies were ugly," Yves admitted. "But I guess that can be said about a lot of things."

______ _ _

_Well that's a weird opinion. _Hyunjin turned towards her. "Don't you have younger siblings?"__

________ _ _ _ _

That did catch Yves off guard - Hyunjin too, as she had only guessed on the vibe that Yves gave off - yet she laughed in surprise and nodded with a fond smile. "Yeah, I guess I did."

________ _ _ _ _

Hyunjin wasn't sure how to respond, but Yves continued for her. "When I grew up... here" - she waved her hand - "I had a baby... cousin. And her best friend as well. I always kind of looked after them, but I didn't mind because... they were mine, y'know?

________ _ _ _ _

But then... stuff happened... and I had to move somewhere else, so far away. And I couldn't talk to them or see them or anything. And the family I've made there, they're so lovely but" - she gulped - "I missed them so much."

________ _ _ _ _

Hyunjin listened to every word, empathy almost overwhelming her and Yves went on.

________ _ _ _ _

"I came back here just to look around, I didn't expect to see them or for them to recognise me. But then I saw my cousin... and she's so old."

________ _ _ _ _

Despite the circumstances, Hyunjin couldn't help but let out a giggle at that, which caused Yves to giggle, which made them both dissolve into a fit, their tears finally streaming.

________ _ _ _ _

Hyunjin caught her breath before daring to ask if she remembered her. Yves, her own breathing still a bit harsh, shook her head, only croaking out, "She didn't know who I was."

________ _ _ _ _

All of a sudden, Hyunjin remembered a time when she was little: she had seen some siblings at school and asked her father why she didn't have an older sister.

________ _ _ _ _

When he had explained that it would be impossible for that to happen, Hyunjin had started sobbing - although she was a sensitive child, her parents had never quite adapted to helping her calm down despite their best efforts - and shook her head rapidly when he offered a younger sibling.

________ _ _ _ _

_Hyunjin wasn't sure why it had affected her so strongly but looking at Yves... ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Once when I was little, my mum's friend babysat me." Yves looked at Hyunjin, who decided to keep talking. "I don't really remember her, since she still lives in South Korea" - suddenly another question bubbled up, but she held it down for a bit - "but she taught me finger-painting and - I mean, I don't exactly finger-paint, but like - I do love painting, and I kind of thank her for that so..." she finished, looking down at her hands as if expecting to find some paint encrusted on her nails. "I'm sure she remembers you somehow."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was silent for a moment, save for the quiet swish of the swans in the nearby water, but the quiet 'thank you' that Yves let out was enough.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yves," Hyunjin steeled herself, "I have to ask you something."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yves turned to her, waiting, eyes looking deep into hers - it almost felt as if a bridge might form between the two of them.

_________'Where are you from?' 'What language are you speaking?' 'Why can I understand it?' 'Who were your cousins?' 'Why did you have to leave?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Yves might think she was crazy. But what if she didn't?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What is it, Hyunjin?"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"...What language are we speaking?"

_________Because wasn't that the important one? The one that really linked her to Yves and whatever her (their?) past was?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It felt like the earth was still. Yves seemed to refuse to breathe. Hyunjin didn't feel like she could.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Then Yves laughed - it was stiff, like someone who had never done ballet before trying to do a pirouette. "It's a type of... European Korean."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hyunjin stared incredulously. "Wh-"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yves nodded. "Yeah, it, like, mixes Korean with French and English. I mean," she tried to laugh again, "you really think 'Yves' isn't French?"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yves was lying. Hyunjin knew Yves was lying. Did Yves know that-

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Maybe you get it because you heard it a long time ago?"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"...yeah."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yves stared at her, eyes shielded. Oh, now Yves knew that she knew that-

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I have another question."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yves stilled, clearly bracing to answer another question. Hyunjin held her gaze before asking:

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Do you like bats?"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yves stared for a moment, then slumped a little in relief. "Ha, you had me thinking I'd get another brain teaser."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hyunjin was tempted to keep asking. But she had a sad feeling that Yves wasn't going to tell the truth. At this point, she'd take what she could get.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"But, um, yeah," Yves gave a small grin. "I do like bats. Cute and fuzzy and all that."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Then she ruffled Hyunjin's hair softly, as if she was a cat. It felt nice. Hyunjin guessed that would have to be enough.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yves let her know half an hour before she'd have to leave again, letting Hyunjin figure out how to spend the last of their time together.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You know, I still see that cat around. The one from before," Hyunjin mentioned.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yves smiled. "Really? How is it?"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hyunjin had a feeling she already knew. "It's good. Brings me stuff."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Like some kind of crow, huh?"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hyunjin thought, then shrugged. "I suppose so."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Suddenly an idea came to her. "Yves, can I give you something please?"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Uh, sure?"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Right. Thanks. Um, come with me." Hyunjin gestured for her to follow as she turned to start walking to her house.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Here," Hyunjin said, nervously producing two plain white hairclips.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

At Yves' silence, she was suddenly nervous: they were plain and boring compared to the ones she was given, maybe she should have -

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I like it." Yves smiled, nodding as her teeth showed. "I really like it. Thank you."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No problem, just - just don't forget me or anything?" Hyunjin could feel her heart thumping, her eyes looking for something though she knew neither why nor what.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yves stared at her before opening her arms and - oh, she's offering a hug.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hugging Yves felt like hugging her mother, or her childhood toy, or her father, or her friend. It felt familiar. It felt nice.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Don't worry about me. Just" - Yves loosened the hug slightly to look at Hyunjin, who couldn't even feel so embarrassed at how she had just clung to her - "remember me, okay?"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hyunjin nodded, smiling brightly, like a child asked to complete what seemed like an impossible task.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Take care, please."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I will. Bye, Hyunjin."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Bye, Yves."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Um, mum," she said after dinner, "do you know where the photo album is?"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Thanking her mother for the instructions ("on the second bookshelf in the living room"), she walked over to it: her fingers seemed to tingle as they ran over the book's spine.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

As always, she cooed internally over the baby pictures of her and her cousins alike, although she had the feeling that it wasn't what she was looking for.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Then she came to one of the big family meetings they had, celebrating her second birthday. And she stopped. And she stared. And she was _shaken _.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There was a cat there. A grey-and-white tabby. And she could just see the top parts of a white heart on its chest. And it was looking right at 2-year old Hyunjin, who grinned back at it.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But there's no way it could be the same one as hers and Yves' and - 

___________And -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________What?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hyunjin suddenly got the feeling that there was someone else, not just her and Yves, and suddenly she preferred the presence of a strange cat over... something else. Someone else.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She put the photo album back in its place and hugged her mother goodnight.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She had another dream.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

This time she was a human, although a cat rested on her lap and some more wandered about.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She was immersed in the moment until the presence of another girl took her out, and she turned to see a dark-haired girl about her age, smiling brightly. Hyunjin's heart fluttered a bit - she was quite pretty.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The girl giggled as their gazes met. "Are you really going to play with those cats all day, Hyunjin?"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hyunjin nodded, turning back to the cat in her lap - but it didn't feel like her; she felt like an actress going through the motions. "Don't really have anything else to do, right?" She realised that she was speaking the language that she did with Yves.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The other girl shook her head fondly and leaned on her shoulder. Hyunjin felt balanced with her there. She breathed in and out deeply. "I guess."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As the girl closed her eyes, Hyunjin took a moment to look at themselves together. Hyunjin was wearing a yellow cardigan with a white button-up shirt and a black skirt, while the other girl wore a black-and-white polka dot dress.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Then Hyunjin blinked and she realised that there was no white or black: the world only spanned from the brightest yellow to the darkest purple.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Then a door that Hyunjin hadn't noticed opened and in came -

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yves!" The other girl perked up at the sight of the older girl, who wore a burgundy leather jacket over a formal white dress with feathers on the end, and went over to hug her.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yves grinned at her, giving a small 'Hi, Choerry!', before turning her gaze to Hyunjin, and - oh, Hyunjin knew that look; she had seen it when Yves told her about the two girls she looked after. Hyunjin felt a bit dizzy.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Then Yves hugged her tightly and Hyunjin's head cleared, only for more questions to come rushing in.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So how was she?" The girl - Choerry - asked, smiling brightly.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"ViVi's - um, she's good," Yves said, smiling shyly.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hyunjin felt herself pout; had she ever met this person? She didn't think so.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yves seemed to take notice, ruffling her hair, and wow, did that action feel familiar. "Ah, chin up, Hyunjin! Your second-favourite elder says hello!"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hyunjin went for a laugh. "And who would that be?"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Choerry's eyes bulged slightly, while Yves gave a guffaw. "Kiddo, don't be so mean to Chuu!"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A flash played in Hyunjin's mind: a doting figure in a warm orange glow with a bright smile. ( _But why did no such thing happen for ViVi? _)__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hyunjin looked away from Yves only to meet Choerry's eyes and -

_____________Everything shifted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Suddenly, there was only pitch black around her. No walls. No ceiling. No floor. No sky.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She looked around to find Choerry lying on the floor ( _she's asleep, her mind supplied, and that was all that kept Hyunjin from freaking out _), then Yves being dragged away from her by some invisible force, screaming.__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hyunjin only half-heard the cries, feeling sluggish. She could only watch as white feathers grew from Yves - from her hair, her skin, even her nails - only to fall down and wither on the ground, as twigs grew from the void, reaching out and grabbing Yves as she kicked and struggled.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yves stopped thrashing as she found Hyunjin, only to continue with double the effort, but they both knew it was useless.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The last thing she heard Yves say was 'Please save her.'

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The last thing she thought was _'Who?' ___

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hyunjin woke up in a cold sweat.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was a new school year now, in Korea.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hyunjin found herself sitting next to a bright and inquisitive girl named Heejin, who was undeterred by her quiet nature and had somehow convinced her to join an athletics club.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hmm? Who's that?"

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hyunjin saw Heejin tap the drawing in her homework diary - it was Yves, a girl whom Hyunjin had neither seen nor dreamt about these days.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Is she... someone you know?"

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Nah... just had a really weird dream."

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Heejin nodded slowly. "I've been there."

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Then several months later, Hyunjin heard something at the door.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She walked slowly, cautious due to her being alone.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Then she opened the door and saw a bracelet.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And she smiled.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hi, Yves."

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> At first I couldn't remember where I heard the title in but now I know it's When It Rains by Jayn (LittleJayneyCakes on YouTube), which isn't really connected to this story but it's a sweet song so I'd definitely listen to it.
> 
> Anyway this was based on the Colours Theory I came up with (read: made a tiny outline which I've practically abandoned), where Yves, Hyunjin and Choerry originally resided on Earth. (my tumblr is @loonat-son-ic and the post is on the 'colours theory' tag).
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave a like if you want more, and if you're able to offer some feedback, that would mean a lot!


End file.
